Lecterns normally comprise a generally upright or somewhat inclined plate, support, or other structure which define a surface against which papers or a book can rest at the required angle, the plate, support or other structure having a substantial height commensurate with that of the size of papers or book intended to be used or displayed thereon. Additionally, such lecterns normally include a leg or other structure disposed rearwardly of the inclined plate to engage a supporting surface at a position spaced from the plate so as to provide vertical stability for the lectern. Thus, such known types of lectern are of substantial size in not only both horizontal dimensions, but also in the vertical dimension.
In contrast, the present invention provides an improved lectern which is especially suitable for use with, or for combination with, a book of the loose leaf type, such as a ring binder, although various embodiments of the invention as hereinafter described may also be used with other types of books and paper holding items.